


Smut oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Gallavitch - Fandom, phan smut - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am deactivating my NSFW blog because I feel gross about it, I am uploading the "good" (with the most notes that I also don't hate) head cannons from there here. I am not tagging it as p*an or anything because the fact that they are real people is kinda what got to me, it's also not all P*an tho, I think there's some gallavitch and septipli*r (?) included. I dont have these saved so I am putting them here. Thank you, enjoy :)





	1. No Gay Shit

“Well, he isn’t scared to kiss me,” Ian said, referring to Ned whilst looking down at Mickey intimately. The shorter boy hesitates, running his hand over his face and thinking about his options, still frightfully ashamed of himself and his sexuality.  
The second the taller boy starts to walk away though, all restraints are resolved. He grabs Ian’s arm, watching his surprised face as he turns around before stepping towards him and Mickey is grabbing his face in his hands. Mickey leans his own face up, seeing Ian’s beautiful and expressionate face before connecting them, Ian instantly smiling into the soft kiss.  
Mickey is the first to pull away, looking up with eyes full of emotion, Ian opens his mouth to say something, being instantly silenced “Don’t say anything fucking gay,” Ian just laughs at the boys ridiculousness before pulling him into another kiss. They were at a place where Ian trained, but it was empty save for them. The kiss is deepened and Ian pushes Mickey harshly into the wall behind them, lifting up his legs around himself. They kiss roughly, quickly and needily, Mickey suddenly grinding against him subconsciously. They had never had these moments of just kissing and leading up to sex, they were either talking or fucking, never in between. Ian begins to kiss down his neck, relishing in the feeling they share, something in relation to love.  
Ian removes Mickey’s shirt, fishing in all his pockets for the lubricated condom he knows he has, kissing and biting Mickey’s chest once again as soon as he feels it between his fingers. Mickey lets his head relax against the ginger boys shoulder, already panting and sweating as he feels the small bruises scattered all over his chest and lower neck.  
“Please” He is able to whisper against Ian’s ear, suddenly eager to skip the somehow anticipated foreplay. However, this is enough for Ian who fishes the condom out and rips open the package, undoing his pants before slowly rolling it onto himself. Mickey watches lustfully as the man lines himself up before slowly sliding into him. Ian places his hands on either of Mickey’s bare shoulders, rocking into him slowly at first before spreading up.  
The brunette tries desperately to hold in his sounds, embarrassed of the whorish and feminine moans he manages to let out. Ian secretly loves this, not caring for the grunts and more traditionally masculine responses Mickey tries to make.  
“You’re so fucking pretty,” Ian can’t help but whisper once he looks over Mickey’s tipped back head as he fucks deep into him against the wall.  
“Shut up,” Mickey says, unable to contain a loud moan as Ian hits his prostate, he grips into his back, “Fuck” He whispers, his back arching off the wall. Ian leans in, kissing the other boy once more, this time though, it’s rough and needy as he bites Mickey’s bottom lip. He slams into Mickey’s spot a couple more times before feeling him clench around him before cumming hot streaks over his chest and ruining Ians t shirt. Ian finishes soon as well, filling up the condom before pulling out, kissing Mickey slightly.  
“You really are beautiful,” He says, quietly, looking over Mickey’s bruised and sweaty body as he picks up his shirt from the ground.  
“See that, that’s fucking gay” Ian shakes his head while suppressing a grin, holding Mickey’s chin in his hand, pecking his lips.  
“See you tomorrow?” Mickey nods before turning around. The second he is facing the other direction his face bursts into a grin, he’s overjoyed yet to proud to show it. He is in love.


	2. DIY

“Daddyyyyyyyyyyy” Dan whined, draping himself across Phil’s lap. “Daddy I need help,”  
“Can you wait, princess? Daddy really needs to get this done” Phil doesn’t even look away from the shining computer screen.  
“No! I need help now!” Phil look over him, his eyes stopping at the bulge in his pink shorts.  
“Can you take care of that yourself?”  
Dan blushes a deep red, his soft eyes dropping in embarrassment, “I don’t know how.” To Phil, this sounds far fetched considering Dan has sucked him off a million times and how active they are sexually, Dan had seen Phil do it before they lived together when they would do it over Skype. However, Dan always used a dildo, he never touched himself, Phil didn’t let him do that whilst they were living together unless he was there with him.  
“Just like how I do it baby”  
“Show me?” Dan says, excitedly. Phil looks at his half finished work, taking his glasses off to rub his temple, sighing deeply before giving in.  
“I’ll meet you in the bedroom, okay?” Dan grins, hopping off Phil and grinning as he runs to the room. Phil only really gave in because the thought of his baby boy biting his lip as he jacked himself off was causing him to go insane.  
He walked into the room to see the younger boy laying on his back, naked, on the bed. Phil wants to take his legs and fuck him senseless, but he knows why he’s here and stays true to that. He undoes his now too tight pants, dropping them and his boxers in a pile as he undoes his dress shirt.  
“Okay baby, just like this,” Phil says as he grabs lotion and begins to slowly move himself. Dan does the same, his hand messy and moving like that of an eleven year old getting his first real hard on.  
“Daddy, will you do it for me?” Dan blushes more, Phil motions for him to sit up before sitting behind him and grabbing his red, hot cock in his hands. Dan moans as Phil begins, slowly at first, shocked at Dans responses. He moves his hand faster as Dan lets his hand drop to his daddy’s shoulder. Phil grinds against his back and ass to the same rhythm as his hand. Instinctively, Dan pushes back against Phil’s dick, overwhelmed with the feelings. Dan lets out a gasp, thrusting into Phil’s hand as he feels the familiar build up in the pit of his stomach.  
“D-daddy, gon-gonna-” With that he lets out an all-too-loud yell, cumming into Phil’s hand.  
Phil is still hard, not as easy to get off as the little. When Dan has calmed his breathing, Phil whispers in his ear and almost instantly, Dan is between his legs. Phil finishes not long after, the brunette giving among the best blow job of either of their lives.  
“So you won’t have to bother me when i’m working any more?” Phil says cheekily, Dan simply blushes.


	3. Broken Glass

As soon as Dan walked into the flat Phil had him pinned against the wall, causing him to drop his groceries and a bottle of ribena to shatter.  
“I’ve missed you baby,” Phil says against Dans neck, “Been thinking about you all day” Dan moans as Phil leaves an angry mark on the pale skin. Phil picks him up so he has his legs wrapped around him.  
“Had- Had to do the shopping, Phi-Phiw” Dan gasps as he feels the large hands snake around and begin to tug at his pants.  
“Still stretched from last night, slut?” Phil asks, ignoring his boyfriends earlier comment.  
“Yes, sir” Dan chokes out as he feels his pants shimmied off his long legs, hearing them drop to the floor just seconds later.  
Phil reaches around him onto the small table, retrieving a small, half empty, pink bottle. “You ready to be fucked against this wall like the cheap whore you are?” Dan nods eagerly as he hears Phil undp his restraining jeans. Dan can feel his length against his own before he pulls slightly away to lube it up, lining himself up with Dan.  
Dan moans whorishly as soon as Phil slides in, pushing up against him.  
“Eager, are we?” Phil chuckles but agrees to the request as he begins to move quicker and harder.  
Dan moans, throwing his head back as he is pushed into the wall, loving the abuse to his body. His hands search for something to hold onto, finding the table with one hand and feeling it shake with his body as he unknowingly knocks over half of its contents. He hits the wall with the other had, sure the neighbours can hear it.  
Phil grunts and his movements become harsher and more sporadic. Dan could not care less, his legs shaking and yet gripping Phil’s waist tighter as his breath becomes heavier, sweat sliding down his skin.  
“I love you, fuck, love your body, such a pretty slut,” Phil moans the praise into Dans ear, sending him over the edge as he cums hot streaks over him and Phil’s t-shirt, his legs and whole body finally doing limp. Soon enough, Phil is doing the same thing.  
Both men collapsed onto the floor close together, Dan laying on the older man’s shoulder, their hands interlocked, breath heavy.  
“I love you, too” Dan mutters, sleepily. Phil kisses his forehead, looking at the mess of groceries and miscellaneous objects in front of him.  
“We have to clean this up,” Dan glances around, muttering something resembling ‘yeah’, “I mean there’s broken glass everywhere”  
“Don’t cry over spilled ribena” Dan says, stupidly, pouting slightly as Phil gets up.  
“You’ll cry when you get glass in your foot so help me clean this up” Dan whines but gets up, grabbing the dust pan from Phil.  
“Round two after we put the groceries away?”


	4. I love you (in a gay way)

Phils tongue stuck out slightly as he laughed, arm around his best friend, Dan, as they stumbled into their shared flat.  
“I’m serious Phil!” Dan punches Phil lightly, laughing about some dumb fact neither would remember in the morning.  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Phil mumbled out, leaning against the taller man, who nods his head slightly before they both fall onto the couch, feeling around in the dark for the remote but not thinking to switch on the light.  
After nearly ten minutes of this useless struggling, one of them is able to switch on the TV, looking through the channels until finding Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer showing on channel 8. By this point, Dan is flopped on his friends lap, laughing and cracking dumb jokes about the film.  
“Hey Phil?” Dan mumbles, his voice suddenly deep and serious. Phil makes a noise somewhere between a ‘mmhmm’ and a ‘yes’, “I love you,” Dan sighs, sitting up to look at the blue eyed boys face, his expression electrified by the flashing lights on the screen.  
“Like… in the gay way?” Phil slurs out, running his hands through Dans bouncy curls.  
“Yeah like I think of you in the gay way”  
“Cool” Phil whispers, looking over Dans soft face. Dan was nervous about the man who he has lived with almost 8 years reaction, even as a wasted 25 year old, he knew what he had done and didn’t want to upset someone he did love so dearly. Phil however, throws hesitation to the wind as he reaches behind Dans head, pulling him up into a soft kiss. He can taste alcohol and chocolate on Dans breath as slowly they deepen the kiss.  
Neither of the men care if they are ‘jumping into things’, both have waited seemingly longer than they should have to make this happen, that being said, this never would have happened without the abundance of wine and vodka involved.  
Phil pushes Dan down onto the couch, kissing down his sensitive neck and back up to his mouth as the younger boys soft moans become apparent. Dan thrusts up suddenly, his voice letting out a high and strangled moan.  
Dan pulls back from their kiss, trying to catch his breath, “Can we go to your room?” His voice is clear and concise as he holds his hands on either side of Phil’s head. The dark haired boy instantly hops up at the request, stumbling slightly as he stands before helping Dan up, a smile stretching across his face as the two walk goofily up to the cute little room.  
Dan instantly takes his shirt off before kissing Phil passionately and dragging him back on top of him on the bed. Both had thought about this situation thousands of times before and Phil loves the feeling of finally having Dans body under his, biting the youngers lip as Dan unbuttons his shirt and helps him slide it off his wide shoulders.  
Phil moves his mouth, kissing down Dans chest, leaving small bruises all up his body. He begins to palm a desperate Dan through his tight black jeans, hearing a gasp at the sudden friction and snickering to himself.  
“Please fuck,” Dan moans out, thrusting up violently into Phils hand. Phil wants to make fun of him for being needy but wants it too so simply undoes Dans jeans and helps him shimmy out of those and his tight black boxers.  
“In my bedside drawer, lube” Phil mumbles, Dan instantly reaches his long arm into it, grabbing it almost immediately and throwing it at Phil.  
Before Phil can get it on his hands, Dan blushes “I don’t need to be stretched” He chokes out, he had played with a dildo just before they went out but doesn’t want to admit it. Phil cocks his eyebrow but smiles a bit, pulling off his own restricting jeans and boxers. He puts the lube generously over his dick, looking back up at Dan who is staring with wide eyes, Phil smirks, knowing damn well what he’s thinking before slowly sliding into him.  
Dan moans as Phil bottoms out, immediately nodding for him to move. Phil pulls himself all the way out before slamming back in hard and fast, both men moaning loudly, Dan hadn’t had sex in a while and what he had done was nothing like this, nothing so passionate and never with someone like Phil. The older man hit Dans spot over and over, learning exactly what got him the most.  
Dan was getting close and Phil could tell, pushing in harder as he reached his own climax. Dan finished across both of their chests around the same time Phil came, flopping down next to him, both men out of breath.  
Phil hadn’t had as much to drink as Dan and the alcohol was starting to ware off and realisation of what they had just done hit, but as he looked over at his best friend, or whatever you now call him, he regretted nothing. He loved Dan Howell, that he knew was true.


	5. Teach Me

“Can you get yourself ready for me baby boy?” Phil asks the younger man, his voice deep and raspy as he looks over Dan laid on the bed. Dan blushes bright red at his boyfriends words. Phil throws him a questioning look, is he embarrassed? They haven’t done this before and Phil begins to get anxious, sure they had done oral and stuff, but what if Dan wasn’t ready? He inquirs with him about this, “It’s fine if you don’t want to do this! We never have ro do anything you don’t want to ba-”  
Dan cuts him off as he sits up straight, grabbing Phils arm, “No it’s not that its just… Like I wanna do this, fuck do I wanna do this, I just-” He sighs dramatically before aperantly giving up, “I’ve never, uhm i’ve never fingered myself before,”  
“Well,” Phil says, swiping a hair off Dans neck, “I would be honored to be your teacher” His voice practically a growl by the time he finishes the sentence, making Dan want this even more than he did before. He pushes Dan down as he reaches for the lube, making sure to leave a fresh line of brightly colored hickeys on his pale neck.  
Phil painstakingly inches Dans tight jeans off, his pink boxers rolling off with them. He throws them to the other side of the room as he leaves marks over Dans inner thighs. The brunette is already moaning loudly as he watches Phil lather up his fingers and begins to circle his tight hole.  
“Fuck daddy” Dan suddenly goes quite, his words barely a breath as the raven haired boy finally slips his long finger into Dan.  
“Feel good?” Dan nods his head furiously, his curls bouncing. “Now, when you do this by yourself you’re gonna do it just like I am now, right baby?” Dan continues nodding but is barely paying attention as Phil begins to add a second finger.”This might sting a little bit but it’s to get you all stretched for me” Phil mumbles, knowing Dan isn’t listening from the constant soft moans coming from above him. He scissors his fingers softly, feeling his beautiful boyfriend around his hand as he adds a third and begins moving them quickly in and out of the boy without even thinking about it.  
“Close” Is all Dan can choke out as he fucks himself back on Phils hand, Phil has found his spot and angles the soft pads of his fingers there, liking the short gasps he hears on Dans end.  
Dan cums hard over his stomach and chest, Phil moving up to kiss him slowly, loving Dans blissed out feel.  
“Now you’re ready for me,” Phil breaths into Dans ear, sending a shiver down his spine.


	6. The Sugar Daddy Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know there's no spacing, i'm too lazy to fix it as this is mostly for me. This one I actually like tho because I worked on this for a while. Also these were all things requested to me so like shhh

Dan took a breath, looking back at his phone, making sure he had the address right before clicking the doorbell to the big house. He waits nervously for a minute before he hears the door unlock, the man from the picture smiles at him.  
Dressed in a suit, tall and smiling nervously, Phil looks over the younger man, glad he opened the door to the boy who answered his ludacris ad and not some creep.  
Neither man can help but take a moment to stare, Phil is the first to get out a word, “Daniel, please come in” Dan grabs his bags, walking into the McMansion that is to be his new home, looking around in amazement. “Uh Let me show you around,” Phil says nervously, “Leave your stuff by the door, I’ll bring it to your room later”  
Dan puts his backpack, duffle bag, and suitcase down, he didn’t bring much as he didn’t have much and knew the hot older man would buy him whatever he needed or wanted. Dan half listened as he gets shown the kitchen, dining room, living room, den, Phil’s office, 3 bathrooms, guest bedroom, Phil’s bedroom, and lastly his bedroom. Outside he can see a pool and a large yard, his closet is walk in and Phil mentions how he has already ‘taken the liberty’ to buy him some clothes, there are nice sweaters, some jeans, sneakers, a coat, a hat, socks etc. Phil had asked all his sizes before hand so he could know what to get him, ‘I want you to look nice in case you have to come to any events with me’ he had said over the phone, now Dan can see the suit and dress shoes, things he never before had such a luxury of.  
“I bought your Macbook you wanted, I have video games in the den and the living too has TV, all passwords are written on a sticky note on the computer, your work starts tomorrow, remember to be ready in my room by 9, everything you’ll need to prep yourself is in your bathroom, goodnight” And with that Phil leaves the younger in the large room alone.  
Dan walks through the cloths, touching the fine material of the clothing, he grabs a large shirt he wants to sleep in and goes into the bathroom, he can see lube, a douche, and a small box on the sink, presumably what he will use tomorrow evening. Dan doesn’t think twice about it as he hops in the warm shower, brushing his teeth and slipping on the shirt.  
He crawls into the large bed, the covers are soft and big and the pillows are fluffy, everything is 100x more comfy than what he is used to and he quickly falls asleep.  
At 7 am Phil Lester’s alarm goes off, he wipes his groggy eyes and has to go from 29 year old nerd to CEO of a large corporation. He pulls himself out of his bed, slipping into his bathroom and quickly turning on the shower, he remembers suddenly the boy within his home and face lights up, he jumps out of the shower smiling continuing his routine.  
Phil walks down to his garage in the early fall air, a slight chill coming through his jacket as he unlocks his Corvette, humming some song as he turns on the ignition and drives towards the city.  
Phil goes through stacks of papers and his meetings, talking with interns and executives alike, but he can’t concentrate. He has an extra pip in his step, and he can’t wipe the grin from his face as he goes through menial tasks. He is aware it’s stupid, it isn’t his first time paying for sex and certainly not the first time having it, it’s his first time being a sugar daddy and Dan is by far the prettiest thing he’ll ever get to have.  
Dans day is uneventful, he wakes up mid afternoon and plays with the Macbook, by 3 curiosity gets the best of him as he snoops through some of Phil’s stuff, not finding anything overly exciting, teenaged shit really, and stacks and stacks of CDs, Dan likes some of it quite a bit, others he doesn’t care for at all. He orders a pizza and swims in the pool as the sun goes down. He is aware it’s too cold to swim but the pool is heated and he has fun, coming out of the pool freezing and realising it’s already 8:25.  
After a quick shower, Dan begins to fool around with the douche, it takes him a moment and a google search but he figures it out and successfully cleans himself. Next he bends over the sink, lubing his fingers and quickly pushing them in and out of himself, stretching himself big enough for Phil, he knows Phil must be big as he comes in at well over six foot, but he hasn’t seen his dick or anything. Finally, he opens the box, unsure of what it could be, he finds light purple thigh highs, panties, a but plug, a lacy top and a note that simply reads: Dearest Daniel, you don’t have to wear these things if it makes you uncomfortable but it’s here for you. Thank you, Phil P.S Really, no pressure either way I just think you’ll look cute! Dan smiles, touching the material, he still has 10 minutes, he almost feels bad but decides against wearing it as he slides into Phil’s room, laying on his stomach and spreading his legs, he sees lube next to the bed for Phil to use.  
As he hears the door open, he takes a deep breath, unfortunately enough, Dan is a virgin, don’t get me wrong, he is a complete whore and has sucked too many cocks and gotten sucked off more than once, a few sloppy hand jobs, making out all that, but he has never gotten to just get fucked nice and good. He wants it, he just wishes he had been able to not lose it for money, or at least to someone he cared about.  
Phil grunts upon entering the room, Dan is spread open all the way, looking incredibly sexy on the bed, he wishes he wore the outfit but wouldn’t dream on pressuring him to do something that made him uncomfortable.  
“So pretty aren’t you baby?” Phil says, walking towards Dan and dropping his jacket on the floor. Dan knew what he was in for, he remembers the list Phil had so politely put out there.  
If you apply, please be okay with the following things:  
Daddy kink  
Praise kink  
Some Light bondage  
Toys  
Spanking  
Please If you are incapable of any of these things don’t bother applying, thank you.  
Dan doesn’t know why he didn’t put the lingerie thing on there but he would have applied either way, he just wasn’t prepared for that, for some reason it feels too intimate.  
Suddenly Dan remembers Phil’s last words, responding in a shaky voice, “Yes Daddy, always pretty for you,” Phil smiles, skating his hand over the younger’s back and ass.  
“Look so nice for me,” Phil says, kissing down his neck and back, rubbing his ass with one hand slowly, Dan tenses up slightly as Phil takes the lube, a shiver running through his body. Phil slowly slides into Dan, slightly larger than Dan guessed. Phil fucks in and out of Dan slowly, Dan moaning ‘Daddy’ and other inaudible things repetitively. Dan loves the feeling of being used like this, loves Phils large cock hitting into him, Phil has no clue Dan hasn’t done this before, hell he might not have hired him had he known. “So pretty, taking my cock so well,” Dan moans loudly, loving the sultry words Phil whispers for him. He knows it’s stupid, knows Phil makes every boy he’s had feel like this, it’s just an arrangement, but Dan is excited for his time with him.  
“Daddy,” Dan moans out, “Gonna cum” He hasn’t made it that long but Phil is so much bigger than his fingers and he keeps hitting his spot. Phil speeds up upon hearing Dan, hitting into him hard.  
“Go ahead and cum for me, Princess” Phil breaths out as Dans legs shake, his arms collapsing so he’s leaning on his elbows, cumming hard over his chest and Phil’s duvet. The raven haired boy isn’t close to done as he lays down, “Suck,” He demands, Dan finally getting to see just how big his cock is. Slowly, he takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit before taking the thick cock in his mouth, bobbing his head over as much of the length as he can. He uses his hand around the base and on his balls, moaning around his cock, trying not to smile as he hears the noises coming out of the older man’s lips. Phil thrust into Dans mouth suddenly, gripping the sheets as he cums deep down Dans throat.  
Dan stands up and off the bed, unsure of what to do, he looks over Phil’s body, Phil is stretched out over his bed sleepily. Dan only takes another second to admire the man’s body before scurrying off to his own room nervously.  
He sits down on the bed, running his hands through his hair nervously, that was good, oh god it was good. Phil looked confused when Dan left, was he supposed to stay there? What is he supposed to do? Either way he liked that even more than he had expected and he didn’t like how much he liked being with Phil. He switches on the TV for background noise, it’s only just after 10 but he soon feels himself drift off into sleep, still naked on the large bed, TV blaring through the room.  
Phil stares at the ceiling that night, thinking about the events of that evening. He has no idea how to do this really, he wishes Dan would have slept in his bed, cuddled or something. He had hoped he would wear the outfit but he understands why it wouldn’t be good for the boy he hired. Dan was so pretty but he seemed nervous, once it started however, he seemed more into it then the acting he had expected.  
He sleeps unsteadily that night, he doesn’t have to go into work until noon so when he wakes up he makes breakfast, pausing before deciding to make enough for Dan.  
A few moment later, Dan is startled by a knock on the door, grumbling as he gets up to open the door, not even remembering his lack of clothing as he cracks his stiff back.  
“Yeah?” He asks, sleepily. Phil looks over him, startled and hungrily, causing Dan to look down nervously and grab a sweater that in Phils opinion looks even better without pants.  
“Uh I uh made breakfast and was wondering if you want some?” Dan nodded, walking out with Phil, not even bothering to grab pants, he figures it is his job to look good for this man.  
Phil silently serves the pancakes and sausage links, “What do you want to drink, I’m making coffee for myself but uh we also have milk and orange juice, tea, and some sodas and beer although that isn’t breakfast drink,” Phil chuckles nervously, Dan is tempted to ask for a beer just to mess with him slightly, instead he asks to just have some coffee as well.  
Phil sits down with their mugs, both men begining to eat, the younger is tentative about every move he makes and now heavily regrets not putting on some pants or boxers or anything.  
“Uh I figured I would leave you with some money and you could go out and get what you want, if you could grab some groceries you like too that would be great,” Phil smiles at his new housemate, as if he was a totally normal one. Dan smiles and nods, thinking about the nice shoes and such that he could buy now that he had never before been able to afford. Phil places a few hundred pounds on the table but in smaller notes.  
“I don’t want anyone to question you or give you a hard time, I could just give you my card if you wanted?”  
“No don’t worry this is good, I mean I haven’t seen this much money in my entire life!” Phil smiles at the brunettes excitement. Dans hair is a curly mess that Phil loves, it makes Dan look like a little prince. A sexy prince, but a cute little prince he wants to protect all at once.  
Phil washes off the plates and cups after asking Dan if he would like anymore, he made extra not knowing how much Dan would eat and he wraps up the leftovers and puts them in the fridge. He looks at the clock, 11:02, mumbling and cursing under his breath, Phil runs off and gets ready quickly, only to be seen not less than 5 minutes later running back past to his car, on his way out, he subconsciously gives Dan a kiss on the forehead, not even establishing the borderline boyfriend-y move until it’s too late. He had to be at work by noon and although the commute was only 25 minutes he always left about 45 because of traffic and all.  
Dan sits there, still stunned, he had sex with the man but a kiss on the forehead seems like a big deal.  
Dan shops around, feeling like Julia Roberts character from Pretty Woman as he buys expensive sweaters and boots. He goes to the grocery store, after dropping his many bags off at home. He buys ribena and noodles and other comfort foods, mixes to bake and cool food to cook as well as the microwavable trash.  
He gets home and heats up some soup for dinner, it’s about 5:30 but he hasn’t eaten yet so he figures thats a good time.  
Dan settles with his noodles and an anime, placing the bowl in the sink before dozing off to the soft sounds on the television.  
Phil walks in, excited about his situation but stopping short in his tracks at the site of a curled up Dan on the couch. He starts smiling like an idiot at him and before he knows it he’s sitting on the arm of the couch, running his hands through the curly mop on Dans head.  
Phil gets wrapped up in a fantasy that Dans really his boyfriend, not an employee. That he comes home to Dan making a lil bit of dinner, maybe they watch a movie together, snuggles and warm kisses. Phil just wants to love him, for Dan to do everything for him and not for money. Phil grabs a blanket and places it over Dans soft breathing body.  
“Night, Dan” He whispers, kissing his forehead softly, weirdly his eyes brim with tears as he shuts off the TV and light, walking up to his room.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
That’s the only day out of the ordinary, from then on Dan lives in a loop of lazy days and shopping days, coming home and getting ready in time for Phil’s arrival, each day he looks forward to Phil’s arrival.  
This night was different as he ran his hands over the soft lace that he had left in a box on his sink, he was cleaned up already as he looking in the mirror, taking a deep breath before slipping the cloth up. The panties hugging him nicely, high highs gracing his long legs and the top covering his chest.  
He hears Phil, who just assumes Dan isn’t up to it tonight, go to his room before taking one more breath and slowly walking out and to the master bedroom.  
Phil gasps at the site of Dan, standing up to meet him at the door and running his hands over Dans warm skin and the lace.  
“You look so pretty oh my god” Dan had held down this job for about 2 months now, but every time Phil spoke it still made his heart jump.  
“T-thanks” Dan stutters out, breathing already laboured just from Phil’s hands grazing over his chest and back. Phil slowly kisses down his sensitive neck, Dan moaning softly at the feeling. Phil leaving a few soft marks.  
They move to the bed, Phil crashing down on top of him, grinding slowly against his thigh. Dan feels the older man’s hands push his hair back, the palm of his hand running down his face and cheek. In that moment, it’s like everything stops and nothing matters, Dan looks at his eyes, the blue swimming pools that seem to stretch across all dimensions.  
“Phil, I love you” Than everything really does stop, Dans heart bursts at Phil’s face, a mixture of confusion and something else he can’t put his hand on until, Phil too bursts into a smile, kissing him softly right on the lips. Dan laughs, placing his hands on either side of Phil’s face as he pulls away, grinning and laughing, his tongue sticking out adorably.  
“I love you too,” Phil smiles, “I love you so much” They kiss again, despite fucking amost every night for months, they can’t get enough of each other at the moment. “I’m gonna take off work tomorrow, take you on a good proper day out, yeah?” Dan is still grinning stupidly as he nods his head aggressively, still in his cute new outfit.  
Morning comes and Dan is still snuggled in Phils big, soft bed. Phil sneaks out, still jumping out of his skin from last night’s events as he cooks breakfast. Dan stumbles down just as he finishes, his face hs a goofy grin on it as well as he sits down, drinking his tea and looking over his boyfriend. Can he call it that? What would be the word for this?  
Breakfast is silent but both men look up at each other and giggle like school girls almost every minute. Dan is only 19, 10 years younger than Phil but that doesn’t seem to matter anymore, he really does love him and as they get into the car and drive around town for something to do, he feels like it doesn’t matter.  
They see a movie mid afternoon, cuddling in their seats, holding hands as they leave the building, getting a late lunch or very early dinner. They talk about everything they’ve missed, movies, games, music, childhood, anything about one another.  
“I meant it, you know. I really do love you” Dan says, making Phil pause suddenly.  
“I meant it too you spork” He shoves him lightly, grinning from ear to ear.  
Dan sleeps in Phils bed most nights, going to all his events, meeting him for lunch away from the office, seeing movies and playing games. Phil finally has his boyfriend, so does Dan.  
One night they are laying together hands interlocked as Phil lays on his side to look at the younger.  
“Phil? Can I tell you something?” Phil nods sleepily, “I uh, I was a virgin” Dan blushes as Phil perks up, immediately going to apologize but Dan cuts him off. “I remember wishing that first night that I could lose it to someone I loved, and I’m just really glad it was you because no matter what you mean so much to me, I love you” It’s cheesy and stupid, but Dan chokes up, cuddling into Phil who pulls him close to him in a bear hug, kissing his head.  
“I love you too, bear”


	7. You're Not Gonna Believe This

Dan shifts awkwardly in his chair about to start the live show, he gasps slightly as the vibe moves abound slightly. He finally switches on the live show, ready for an uncomfortable hour.  
Over all, Dan makes it through only looking overly tired or kinda sick. Moans coming out as short squeaks in his words, people only notice that hes less articulate, not that he grinds back onto his chair every once in a while, not the stutters and groans.  
Dan ends the show as soon as he sees his phone buzz and Phils name on it, he knows its time, as he bursts up like a rocket and walks towards the door Phil walks through seconds later.  
Phil instantly grabs him, pinning him to the wall, running his large needy hands all over the other boys large needy body.  
“Such a pretty whore, sitting there like that, bet you were thinking of me?” Phil says, slapping Dans ass slightly before squeezing it hard. “Now you’re all stretched and pretty for me, they don’t even know what you’ve been doing baby boy”  
“Yes daddy” Dan moans out as Phil begins to leave a trail of kisses and hickeys on his neck before ripping his shirt off, doing the same there where some faded marks are left.  
No one in the chat dares to report it, they dim their brightness or hide away, infact the live cast has gained double the viewers and Dans getting followed like crazy, at this very second a producer was sending him an offer.  
Phil sits on the chair, turning it slightly so they will have more room away from the desk, “Come here princess,” Dan walks over, straddling his boyfriend and sliding his pants off, he isn’t wearing under wear but the vibe is still there. Phil switches it off before taking it out, making Dan whine in the absence.  
“Please fuck, please” Dan begs as he slowly grinds onto Phils clothed hard on.  
The chats going crazy, they can see everything but the men seem to be oblivious as a bunch of teenage kids watch AmazingPhil lube his cock. People have been recording this the whole time already, from the second Dan didn’t properly end the show.  
They watch as Dan slowly lowers himself onto his friends bid dick, bouncing up and down slowly as Phils hands tug at his hair, running over his pale and soft body.  
“Fuck Phil, fuck” Dan cries out as Phil hits his spot, Phil begins to thrust up as Dan falls over his shoulder his mouth open and eyes closed, me moans quietly over and over, unable to form words as Phil hits his spot over and over.  
“Cl-close” Dan manages to stutter out.  
“Me too, it-its okay hun go ahead” Dan cums hard over both mens chests, moaning loudly as Phil rides out his own orgasm.  
Dan collapses next to Phil, grabbing the desk for support, he looks up suddenly, faced with a crazy chat and a mirror image of himself.  
“Fuck my fucking ass” He says in shock, the chat responds lightly,  
What, again?  
Yeah, we just watched that.  
“Whats the problem babe?” Phil asks sleepily.  
“Phil you’re not gonna believe this…”


	8. What if they knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these had titles so i'm going back and adding them in

“Come on, it will be great,” Phil laughs, cheekily, as Dan rolls his soft brown eyes.   
“Yeah and what if I fall off my chair?”   
“And they learn that the great Dan Howell like big cocks up his ass?” Dan whimpers slightly at the words, before grabbing the large, vibrating dildo from Phil.   
Phil smirks as he watched Dan apply lube to it before easily sliding it into his stretched hole. The raven haired boy makes a noise in the back of his throat as he watches Dan sit down on the dildo in his chair. Holding up the remote, Phil smirks, watching Dan man slightly as he shifts in his chair.   
“Stay composed baby boy, I’ll be watching” And with that, Phil leaves to his own room, busting out his laptop and clicking on Dans live stream, arriving 3 over all.   
After about 10 minutes of Dan smiling and making useless conversation, Phil pulls the remote out of his pocket. Smiling like a Disney villain, Phil turns the vibe on, just on a low setting, delighted as Dan gasps at the sudden feeling. Dan blushes, saying some excuse about hitting his leg. Phil continues to turn it higher, watching as Dan stifles moans, holding onto the desk.   
“Sorry I just don’t, I feel a little ill I’m sorry,” Dan blabbers on about Kanye West, sucking breath in. Phil watches the concerned chat with amusement, laughing as he turns off the vibe, Dan whimpers in response, missing the feeling. It’s easier to speak, as he grinds gently back onto the shape, trying to be subtle and telling the chat not to worry.   
Phil is only amused watching everyone’s reactions as he knows what’s happening, laughing when someone mentions that Phil is watching, followed by many people asking him to come to the show.   
He can feel his erection as he waltz into Dans room, the brunette boy looks shocked as Phil pulls up a chair next to Dan. The chat screams and Phil laughs, sticking his tongue out in his cute way.   
They talk and Phil makes clear he only has a few moments, slowly he slips his hand over to Dans body, running his hands over his boyfriend, palming him through his unbuttoned jeans, Dan holds moans in, letting one escape when Phil suddenly switches the toy on and as high as it can go.   
“Fuck,” Dan breaths out, the front of his jeans soaked with precum as Phil slips his hand into his boxers, running a finger over his slit.   
As soon as Phil can feel Dan getting close, he pulls his hand away, pretending to get an alert on his phone, apologizing and saying he has to go.   
Soon he is back in his own bed, watching Dan get less and less subtle, grinding hard onto the dildo, shutting his eyes for moments at a time.   
Phil is still watching, I thought he had stuff to do?   
Dan smiles, thinking fast to cover up the white lie, “He probably just left his computer open, when he came in here it still said he was watching. I just heard him leave the house anyway” The lie is pretty convincing, now at the 45 minute mark, Dan only has to survive less than 15 more minutes, presumably he will end the cast slightly early. At the 10 minute mark, Phil begins to turn the vibe on again, slowly moving the dial up. Dan begins to sweat, face red, smiling all through it as he gets close to his climax.   
“Sorry guys, I’m really not fee-” Dan moans as Phil rockets the dial up all the way to 12, “I don’t feel good” Dan out right moans, “I gotta go,” He turns off the broadcast, tilting his head back as he slowly strokes his cock, positioning the vibe onto his prostate, moaning loudly as he spills all over his shirt and hand, completely unaware of Phil watching him from the door way.   
“Such a pretty whore arn’t you?” Phil purrs, walking over to Dans chair and looking him over with his lustful eyes.   
“Y-yes daddy,” Dan stutters out, slipping into submissiveness. Phil undoes he pants, motionioning for Dan to suck. The younger boy quickley drops to his knees, always shocked at the sheer size of Phils cock.   
Slowly, he takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit before beginning to bob his head, hearing Phils low moans and gasps.   
“So good baby, so good for daddy,” Phil growls as Dan deep throats him, moaning around the olders cock. “Make me feel so good don’t you baby,” Phil thrusts into his mouth a few time, hands running through and gripping Dans now curly hair. Phil cums hot down the brown eyed boys throat, he pulls his swollen lips off with a satisfying pop, standing up in front of his boyfriend.   
They kiss slowly, tongues exploring one anothers mouths before Phil pushes Dan onto his bed, motioning for him to completely remove his pants. Dan is eager to oblige and is soon completely naked in front of his boyfriend, still laying on his back.   
Phil leans over him, kissing down his neck and chest, leaving new light purple and blue marks down the moaning boys body. he leaves said marks up his thighs as well, peppering kisses over his soft skin.   
Finally, Phil licks over Dans already used hole, blowing on it lightly before beginning to thrust his tongue in and out of Dan, feeling him moan and watching him throw his head back. After only a few minutes, Dan cums hard over his bare chest, legs shaking as he twists the bed sheets.   
Dan pants, face red as Phil kisses him once more, slowly deepening the kiss as Dan reaches up and grabs him by his hair. Phil grinds himself down, desperate for friction as he reaches aimlessly for the lube, knowing Dan was already stretched as he applies it to himself.  
He quickly bottoms out in Dan, moving slowly at first, leaning over to kiss Dan lightly.   
As he speeds up, Dan leaves bright red scratches down Phils pail back. All Dan can manage is a strew of curse words and scattered moans as he is fucked hard into the mattress.   
Phil speaks in his deep voice, making sure Dan knew who he belonged to and all the things he is gonna do. Teasing his slut, talking about what would happen if anyone knew, this only brings Dan closer.  
“Close Daddy, gonna cum,” Dan moans, his eyes half lidded as his head is thrown back.   
“Okay baby, cum for me,” Phil grunts, reaching his own orgasm nearly the same time as Dan, riding it out before pulling out and laying next to Dan, exhausted.   
Dan seems to be as well as he curls up next to him, passing out almost immeadiatly.   
“Phil?  
“Yeah princess?”   
“I love you,” Dan yawns as Phil rubs tight circles on his back.   
“I love you too,”


	9. Love

Dan smiled as he shut the door to the flat he shared with Phil, the hot older man he had been seeing.   
To simply say Dan liked older men was an understatement, to say Dan was a complete slut was an understatement, but to say he was any thing less than loyal to Phil was also an understatement. Dan loved the 29 year old actor, they had been together almost a year but Dan moved in as soon as he could to escape his parents home.   
Dan puts his bag down, smiling as he sees Phil playing some lonely Mario Kart, coming in first place and cheering for himself before he realizes Dan was there.   
“Hey babe, how was your day?” Phil says, standing up and walking towards Dan, placing his arms on either of the younger boy hips.   
Phil Lester had no intention of dating the cute younger boy, nor did he ever think he would be with someone so much younger at all. But the truth is, he fell in love with Dan over the course of a few months, and in the end it was Dan who gave in and asked Phil out.Phil loved his boyfriend, he knew it was a bit odd, but he cared for him and would never hurt him. He knew Dan was legal, although he also knew all the stupid things (And people) he did at that age, he didn’t want what he was to be like that for Dan.   
“It was good! I bought a new outfit,” Dan smirks, glancing at his backpack, thinking about the Victoria’s Secret bag inside. “Would you like to see?” Phil raises his eyebrows but nods, excited to see what his pretty boy has in store for him. Phil kisses the younger lightly and goes back to the couch, watching Dan flutter back to their bedroom with the backpack.   
Dan puts on the pink outfit that consist of pink lace panties, thigh highs and a pink collar and his black pumps, grabbing his phone and lube too as he runs downstairs.   
Phils mouth drops as he sees Dan lacy outfit, looking over him obsessively as Dan walks towards him slowly. He puts the lube down on the stand with the speakers which he plugs his phone into, putting on Naughty Girl by Beyonce.  
Phil can feel himself growing very hard as Dan walks over to him, turning around in front of him, dropping to the ground, standing up before sitting on Phils lap. Dan dances his ass over Phil, facing him soon and strattling him, dropping in front him running his hands over his thighs, he continues this for two loops of the songs before Phil has enough, grabbing Dan by the hips and hoisting him into his lap.   
“I told you, no touchi-” Phil cuts Dan out by kissing him hard, groping his ass making Dan moan.   
“So pretty for me baby, look so good, so good for daddy,” Phil says, kissing down Dans sensitive neck, the younger grinds down on him, desperate for friction as he toys with the end of Phils shirt, unbuttoning it before sliding it off Phils broad shoulders.   
“Daddy, want you, fuck me,” Dan moans as the man leaves hickeys all down his chest.   
“I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll forget your name,” Phil mutters as Dan leaves him for a second to grab the lube, slipping the panties off but leaving the heels and thigh highs. “Stretched for me already baby?” Phil asks, sliding a lubricated finger into Dan, he can tell Dan is ready but makes sure he has approval from the younger boy, who nods furiously.   
Dan moves down on Phils thighs, watching as the older boy takes out his cock, lubing it slowly, before Dan positions himself, lowering onto it slowly. Dan bottoms out almost immediately and begins bouncing quickly, moaning Phils name. The older boy spanks Dan, mumbling sweet nothing into his ear.   
“So good arn’t you baby? Gonna make me cum so nice yeah?” Dan lets out a strangled whine at Phils words, unable to manage words as his legs shake. Phil grabs his hips, thrusting into him, making sure to hit his spot as Dan comes to a screaming orgasm. Dans hole pulsates around Phil, bringing him over the edge just seconds after Dan.   
Dan lays his head on Phils shoulder, curling up next to him and smiling contently. “I love you,” He says, his voice no more than a whisper, breath ghosting over Phils pale neck.   
“I love you too,” Phil says, smiling and kissing Dans curls, “And before you ask, I loved your outfit” Both men laugh, it is only around 9:30 so Phil suggests they watch a movie.   
Dan excitedly runs to his collection of DVDs, finally settling on My Neighbour Totoro for the thousandth time. Phil likes how excited Dan is, smiling as he watches him jump around, Dan has long since lost the heels, prancing in pink thigh highs, excited to watch his movie.   
Looking at Dans body, in this moment, is not even sexual, it is beautiful, and not in the way of wanting to fuck him, or that all people are beautiful, Dan looks like art. To Phil, he resembles nothing less then marble gods an goddesses you can see in the measeam, his large frame jumping around, excited about trivial things. Dan may not even remember this moment, he probably doesn’t think twice about it, but Phil could never forget the image of such a gorgeous boy. Dan plops back down on the couch, curling up once again next to Phil, who cannot concentrate on the film for the life of himself. Phil is busy watching Dan, in all his 29 years of life he has never loved anyone as much as he loves Dan and he doubts he ever will.   
Fear about Dan leaving him can consume Phil at time, but at the end of the day, he knows, no matter what, he has these memory, he has these nights, and that over all, Dan loves him just as much.


	10. Bad Day?

Dan sees the clock, 8:32, and realizes his Daddy will be home in under half an hour. He switches the TV off and runs up stairs, throwing off his cloths before quickly douching and grabbing the lube.   
Dan slowly slips one finger into himself, moaning slightly as he adds the second, suddenly excited for Phils arrival. He fucks himself back on his three fingers, pulling them out with hesitation. He misses the feeling but knows he has to be nice when Phil gets home. it is now 8:52 and Phil should be home any minute, Dan picks out his prettiest pink lingerie and puts it on, wiggling a little and looking over himself in the mirror.   
He lays on the bed in a sexy pose, waiting for Phil to finally get home after his long day at work. Soon enough, he hears the door opening and Phil trotting up the stairs of his house.   
Phil smiles as he opens the door, looking over Dan with a hungry look in his eyes.   
“Hi daddy, how was work today?” Dan asks, innocently as he plays with himself through the lacy panties. Phil beckons him over, he immediately obliges walking towards the raven haired boy, he gets there and begins to undo the others tie, smiling at him.   
Phil grabs Dans ass and pulls him close to him, kissing him and nipping at his sensitive neck.   
“It was kinda rough princess, but I am so glad to get to come home to you,” Dan moans a little as Phil palms at his cock through the panties.   
Dan is pushed back onto the bed, Phil instantly between his legs, kissing all over his chest and taking off the lacy top Dan had on. Phil palms Dan again, running his hand along the outline of his cock, making Dan moan and thrust into his hand, the panties stained with pre cum. Phil pays extra attention to Dans sensitive areas on his neck and chest, soon Dan is close, sputtering as his cock twitches, he clutches the bed sheets and arches his back.   
Phil roles off the boy, unbuttoning his own shirt. “I’ll be right back,” Phil says, walking to the door and looking back with an icy stare, “And Dan? You better not touch yourself while i’m gone,” Dan whimpers, looking needily at his painfully hard cock, he doesn’t know what Phil needs, but by the time it has been a minute, he is desperate, taking off the panties but leaving the stockings, getting on his hands and knees and waiting for Phil to get back and fuck him good.   
Phil had gotten what he needed a while back and was now just waiting to tease Dan.   
He walks in to quite a view, Dan spreads his cheeks with his hands, trying to invite the older to him. Phil just snickers, pulling out the handcuffs and vibrator, ready to tell Dan to flip, but wanting to watch him whimper and wait a little longer.   
“Such a slut aren’t you?” Phil says walking towards Dan slowly, giving him a hard slap on the ass before grabbing his shoulders and throwing him onto his back. “So hungry for my cock, all stretched out like that, so pretty,” Phil says, grabbing Dans arms and attaching him to the bed post with the fluffy pink hand cuffs. Dan whines as Phil drifts his hand down, letting it graze over Dans length, slowly going over the slit a few times. Dan thrust into his hand as Phil slowly begins to jerk the younger off, Dans face scrunches up as he grows closer to his climax.   
“Pl-please sir, need to cum,” Dan says as the blue eyes man pulls his hand away, smirking as Dan wiggles all around, desperate for friction. Phil walks around him, retrieving the vibrator he had thrown haphazardly on the ground.   
“Do you princess?” Phil smirks, palming himself slowly through his work pants, watching Dan wiggle desperately, his cock red and dripping. “Spread,” Phil directs and Dan opens his legs wide, desperate for anything.   
Phil puts the rather large vibrator into Dan, positioning it against his prostate, Dan immediately thrusts into it, over joyed to have something inside him. Phil turns it on the lowest setting, Dan moaning and wiggling against it. Phil begins to up it slowly as Dan nears his climax, soon he bursts it all the way from 4 to 10, making Dan scream out and arch his back, cumming hard over his chest.   
Instead of turning the toy off and giving Dan a break, Phil wanders over, laying over Dan and slowly beginning to suck him off.   
“Phi- Daddy too much, came, too much agh,” Dan cries out, his face twisted, in response, Phil licks the cum off of Dans chest before joining their mouths in a sloppy kiss.   
“Oh baby you’re not done at all,” Dan whimpers, thrusting into the vibrator and then into Phils hand, Dan chuckles, moving his hand and turning off the vibrator suddenly.   
Dans relief is short lived as Phil unbuckles his pants and grabs the lube Dan had left thrown to the side earlier. Phil slowly pushes into him, when he reaches his base, he switches on the vibrator, immediately the highest it can go, loving the feeling of it against his cock.   
The younger loved being stretched open and fucked like this, and he quickly reaches his third orgasm, bringing Phil over the edge as well as he finishes and turns the vibrator off.   
Dan passes out almost immediately and Phil takes off his handcuffs, tucking him into bed, smiling. As much as he would never admit it, he has managed to fall in love with the boy who is basically his employee. He kisses the boys head before shutting off the light and looking over Dans peaceful frame, “I love you” He whispers, just to hear the words before shutting the door and going to his own room for the night.


	11. Call Me Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the only septipli*r i've ever written, here it is.

Jack clicks the side notification, pausing his show and smiling.  
“Hi Marky!” He shouts excitedly, he misses his boyfriend and is really glad to get to talk to him, time differences are a bitch.   
“Hey Jack! Guess what?” Jack smiles, asking what, seeing as Mark is so excited. “I beat it! I beat the game!” Jack knew exactly what he was talking about as he hadn’t shut up about it in weeks, fnaf 4/20 mode.   
“Congratulations babe,” Jack laughs a little as Mark goes into the details of the game, excited to share what happened. Jack isn’t paying much attention, just watching his boyfriend excitedly jump around. Jack liked listening to Mark talk, he liked his voice and how he talked with his hands and how his face changes, he likes his laugh and his smile. He just likes him, all of him.   
“It took me forever to beat but it was so fun!” Mark is calming down as he flops back on his bed.   
“I’ll watch the video if it gets put up,” Jack says smiling as the man on the other end of the call on the other side of the world sits up.  
“So how was your day?” Jack smiles, watching Mark put his head in his hands like a cute lil doll.   
“It was good! I was just editing, you seem pretty happy ‘bout that but did you do anything else today?”   
“It;s only 2 in the afternoon here Jack,”   
“Still that is enough time to get some shit done,” Mark laughs a little before both men grow silent, watching one another.   
“I wish you were here,” Mark sighs, watching his boyfriend nod.  
“I wish you were here, too”  
“Well then we would still be on different sides of the world,” Mark replies snarkily, Jack laughs, knowing he will see Mark soon.   
“Well I wish we were at the same place, let’s leave it at that,” Mark smiles, placing his hand on the screen, Jack does the same, touching the spot Marks hand appears on the screen.   
“When I see you, I’m gonna just, I’m gonna hold your hand for real, and hug you and kiss you and, and,” Mark trails off, Jack smiles, wanting that too, they have seen one another before but not in a while and only once when they were officially a couple, long distance sucks.  
“And what else are you gonna do?” Jack says, partly jokingly, partly because he is constantly horny. Mark looks up, almost shocked, Jack begins to try and laugh it off like a joke but is quickly stopped by Marks voice through the speakers.   
“I’m gonna touch you and mark you up so people know whos you are, i’m gonna fuck you good,” Jacks breathing gets heavy, looking at the boy with dyed red hair through the screen, Mark was tentative to respond but before he even did his mind began to wander to all the things he would do to that boy.   
“Fuck please,” Jack whines, beginning to palm himself through his jeans. Mark can see the movements his arm is making and smirks.   
“So horny, can’t keep from touching yourself can you?” Mark growls, his brown eyes getting darker as he looks over Jack. “You do that a lot? You think of me when you do it?”   
“Y-yes,” Jack stutters, undoing his tight pants.  
“Stop, baby I want you to stop,” Jack whimpers but does as he is told, looking impatiently at Mark.   
“What do you want me to do Marky-Moo” The nick name is completely ridiculous considering the circumstances, but to be fair it is ridiculous most the time.   
“Take off your shirt first,” Jack does exactly that, flinging his shirt somewhere in the room. “I wanna watch you, do you have any lube?” Jack nods, relising where this is going and getting even more excited as he rolls over dramatically to grab his un-used lube, making sure that he shows off his ass to Mark, wiggling it a bit and hearing marks low moan, making him smile a he ruffles around a bit, getting on his hands a knees for a ‘better view’ (Yeah, a better view for Mark) Finally, he grabs it, turning around and looking at Mark, smirking. “If I were there that behavior wouldn’t be tolerated baby,” Jack moans, pulling off his pants so he is down to his boxers, as Mark looks over his body.   
“What would you do about it?” Jack teases, smiling innocently.   
“That ass would be mine, you would get fucked so hard, I’m gonna fuck you so good baby, make you feel so good,” Jack moans as he positions his laptop so he is in view on the bed. Marks eyes scroll over Jack, Jacks hard on fully visible through his tight black boxers. Jack is on his knees on his bed as he slowly inches off his boxers and throws them onto the floor. “Fuck,” Mark moans and Jack can see him undoing his pants, Jack applies lube to his fingers, laying down as he slowly pushes one in, moaning Marks name.   
Mark slowly swirls his finger over the tip of his cock, already dripping precum. Jack adds another finger, thrusting back into his hand and then grinding into the mattress, soon he is thrusting up and down, adding a third finger and thinking about Mark fucking him better than his hands ever could.   
Mark watches Seans legs shake as he desperately thrust and wiggles, wishing he was doing that as he begins to jerk himself off faster, nearing his climax. He can tell Jack is too as he becomes a moaning mess, his fingers moving in and out of him, his legs shaking and jerking to the side, Jacks other hand twisting the blankets.   
“Mark gonna cum,” He moans, almost on cue.   
“I know baby, me too,” Mark breaths out, his hand moving faster as he grabs a tissue. Marks head is leaned back, his eyes half lidded as jacks legs spasm and he makes a mess of his bed spread. Mark cums over his T-Shirt, moaning and thrusting into his hand. Jack crawls towards his laptop.   
“Hey Mark?” Jack says, his voice light as Mark looks over his sweaty face.  
“Yeah?”  
“Skype me anytime,” He pauses, “Especially if it will be like this,”


	12. Make It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a guy so I wanna say i'm not fetishistic MLM relationships.

Dan fell to the floor as the boys walk away, laughing maniacally. Dan wipes his weepy eyes, walking into the crowded school dance.   
“Phil?” He calls lightly, his cute pastel shirt and black leggings ruined all because some ass holes decided to beat him up because he was ‘dressed like a girl’ whatever that means. His makeup messy from crying and getting hit, one of his heels broken so he carries his shoes, he is a mess through and through.  
He finally spots Phil in the corner, laughing with his friends. He jogs over, holding back tears again, “Phil!” He finally gets the olders attention as he looks over at him, cracking a smile.   
“Hey kiddo, whats up?”   
“Phil can we go?”   
“Not right now, i’m with my friends,”   
“Can you come with my Phiw please?” Dan tugs on his arm lightly.   
“Not right now! I’ll talk to you when i’m done with my friends!” Phil says, irritated at Dans begging. Dan feels hot tears brim at his eyes as we walks away, hands balled into fists. He wipes his eyes furiously before giving up and bawling, running into the nearest toilets and collapsing on the floor.   
“I better go see whats wrong,” Phil finally says after a few more minutes, feeling guilty about yelling at the clearly already upset boy, he had assumed he was just bored and as Dan had convinced Phil to go, he was annoyed at his urgency to leave, but clearly something was wrong.   
Phil finally finds Dan curled up on the bathroom floor, he sees Dans shoes thrown to the side and can hear Dans sobs echoing through the empty bathroom.   
“Dan? Dan baby whats wrong?” Phil says, hurrying over and sitting down next to Dan, he tries to pet his hair but Dan swats him away aggressively. “Dan please what happened?” Dan finally looks up at him, his face bruised and cut in places, tears streaming down his face, stinging the open wounds.   
“They hurt me daddy,” Dan cries, throwing himself into Phils embrace, sobbing into his shoulder at Phil rubs light circles on Dans back, making him wince at one point. Dans gausey shirt has rips in it and his leggings are worn, he feels incredibly exposed, not to mention he can’t wear the shoes.   
“Dan, this is serious, who did this to you?” Phil pulls apart, anger flashing across his face, “Who hurt you Danny?”   
“W-Will and, and, Joe and all their friends,” Dan sobs out, this group had made fun of him before but never hurt him because 1: Dan was 6′4 and 2: They knew about Phil.   
“That’s fucking it, baby you stay here, lock the door, don’t let anyone but me in, I will be back,” Phil gets up, turning around that the door, “I love you,” Dan didn’t want Phil to fight but he knew it was no use trying to tell him not to, also he might be able to end this mess.   
Phil finally finds them, yelling and drinking in an abandoned classroom, Phil bangs open the door as they all look at him, Phil is fuming and promptly takes off his heavy leather jacket.   
“You think you can treat my boyfriend like garbage?” He walks towards them, the 4 boys clearly afraid of him even though they vastly out number him. “Answer me you dick heads,”   
“I mean he was dressed like a fag,” One of the boys says, Phil grabs his collar, pulling him off the desk.  
“Ever fucking use your brain for 2 seconds to relies that, he is gay, he is my boyfriend, you’re not giving anyone new information?” Phil says, the boy looks up at him, almost regretful and Phil feels as if he is in a shitty high school movie as he pushes the boy hard, watching him fall to the ground, his nose bleeding. “You guys think you’re just so cool, running around like you’re hot shit, but guess what? In 5 years you’re still gonna be stuck here working menial jobs with a wife who goes and cheats on you in the motel and a few whiny kids you only have because you were stupid, so maybe stop acting like you’re so different and learn your place in the world because it sure as hell isn’t beating on someone who ain’t never done anything to you, or what, you afraid, afraid of your own mind? You think about fucking him so that makes you scared? Is that it?” Phil finishes his dramatic monologue, getting really close to Will and making sure he knows exactly what’s up. Will just swallows, he is half a foot shorter than Phil and 10x drunker, so when Phil brings his fist down, the boy has a hard time dodging as he throws his hand at him.  
“Joe! Alex, fucking help me ou- ow! fuck” Will says as Phil pushes his back into the table, Joe comes towards him, Alex glancing around.  
“Yeah, you guys are cool but i’m out” He says, walking out the door, Joe and Will have a look of utter shock as the other boy still sits cowardly in the corner.   
“I hope you guys know to never mess with me or my boy ever again,” Phil says, finally knocking Will to the ground and Joe against the tables before slinging his jacket over his shoulder and walking out. He wasn’t gonna lie, he felt pretty bad ass, he only got hit 2 or 3 times and he doubted they would leave any really bad injuries, he finds Dan again, who is now sat just tweedling his thumbs.  
“Are you okay?” Both boys ask at the exact same time, causing them to burst out laughing.  
“Lets go home,” Phil says, holding his hand out to Dan, who grabs his shoes leaning into Phils shoulder. He gets a glance at himself in the mirror, frowning in dismay. “You’re still beautiful, even like this,” Phil says, kissing his head and holding the door open for the boy.   
“Can I stay at your flat tonight?” Dan says, smiling up at his daddy hopefully.   
“Of course kitten,”   
“Can you make me better?” Dan asks, touching his face and wincing at the pain.   
“Of course,”   
“I love you,” Dan says, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek lightly.  
“I love you more,” Phil says, grinning down at him. They pass Will standing by his car as they make their way to Phils. “Look Danny, he won’t be messing with you anymore,” Phil smirks, Dan can’t help but crack a small smile despite hating the violence, he will finally be able to do what he wants without the fear eating his find.   
“I love you most,”


	13. This one had no title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop soon because these are getting 2+ years ago. Also, I just didn't publish one because someone had requested Dan pissed himself and I didn't know that was a thing yet and just thought "hm, odd" like DUDE WTF IT"S ONE OF MY MOST POPUAR

Phil steps out his beaten up car in the school parking lot, its dark out and the lights on the field are binding.   
“Dadddddy, I told you, I don’t like football!” Dan says, knocking his head into Phils shoulder, their arms looped together.   
“It’ll be fun! Trust me, it’s more of a social thing than anything,” Phil assures the younger, who crawls deeper into his pink sweater, wishing he had worn a heavier one as the November evening seems to chill him through and through.   
The two sit down on the back riser, watching as the boys get ready and totally not checking them out at all.   
The game begins and Phil starts to pay attention, not noticing the cold through his leather jacket, and barely noticing Dan and his actions.   
“Daddy, whats happening?” Phil looks over at Dan, his blue eyes shining under his black rimmed glasses, his cheeks rosy from the cold, smiling as he explains whats going on and who’s winning. Then, the guy who Dan only knows as the cute boy on the blue team scores and Phil stands up, cheering with the rest of them.   
Phil sits back down, “See, number 12, Rodwell, just got a touchdown, which is 7 points,” Dan perks his head up, trying to look at the scores and players, blue guy, Rodwell, takes his helmet off and high fives his team mates, he is super cute. Phil smirks, “What? Now that there are cute boys involved you take an interest?” Dan blushes, shoving him lightly, Phil laughs, sticking his tongue out slightly and leaning back on the bleachers, stretching just enough to reveal a little bit of his tummy under the t-shirt of some rock or metal band Dan doesn’t know.   
Dan starts to feel a small amount of heat in the pit of his stomach, blushing bright red as he glances down, seeing an issue growing in his pants as he lets his mind wander.   
“Whats wrong babe?” Phil asks, looking over at the boy who is still blushing.   
“I just, I have to go to the bathroom,” Dan says, smiling, “Can you come with me?”   
“Nah the game is starting again,” Phil says dismissively, “You know where it is, you’ll be fine,” Dan decides not to beg anymore, getting up and walking to the bathroom him and Phil go to to well, to fuck. It is slightly farther than the main one but no one ever goes into it and Phil knows its the only one Dan really goes to by this point in his school career.   
Dan is still pouting when he makes his way to the last stall in the empty building. He sucks on his fingers, hoping his spit will be enough lubricant and when it begins he spreads the pre cum as well. He slowly starts to work his fingers into himself, going slowly at first but becoming more desperate as he fucks himself back almost violently on his long fingers, his moans echoing through the stalls.   
Back at their seats, Phil wonders why the hell Dan is taking so long, he knows he went to their bathroom but that should only tack on another two minutes and Dan has been gone almost ten when Phil decides to get up.   
Phil opens the door, immediately hearing Dans moans in the last stall.   
“Dan? Baby?” Dan stops, embarrased at his actions, he opens the stall, walking out, he is naked from the waist down but doesn’t think twice about it.   
“I’m so sorry Daddy!” He cries, running to Phil who hugs him in a tight embrace.   
“Shhh, shh, it’s okay baby, why didn’t you tell me you needed help though?”   
“I tried but you wanted to watch the game and-”   
“Shh, baby, let Daddy help you,” He wipes the younger tears, kissing his cheek and smiling.  
Phil slowly kisses down Dans neck, chest and tummy, making his way down to the boys dripping cock before spreading his legs slightly and looking up at Dan for approval before slowly licking a stripe by Dans hole and blowing on it slightly, making Dan jump. Phil moves his tongue around his boyfriends hole teasingly. Dan moans, grabbing onto the stall for support as Phil uses his tongue to fuck the brown eyed boy.   
“D-daddy, I’m I’m gonna cum,” Dan screams the last word as he hits the wall, legs shaking as hum cums hard all over his sweater and in Phils jet black hair. Dan sits down in Phils lap, Phil petting his curly hair.  
“I told you it would be fun,” Phil snickers as the younger shoves him lightly.


	14. TW self harm mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeh this is 2 years ago, so there are others with hella notes but I don't wanna post smut from my 12/13 year old mind,,,,

“Fucking faggot,” one of the boys yells, shoving Dans thin frame. Dan stays quiet, hoping that it will end, he grips tight to his notebook in his arms.   
“Ohh, whats this? The little cunts hiding something!” The man opens the book, Dan knows what he’ll find, it’s just drawings, nothing bad.   
“Phil get a load of this!” Phil isn’t a big fan of Caspars ways but we goes along with it anyway, never planning to object. He looks over his shoulder, granted with a colorful sketch of a man covered completely in flowers. He flips the pages, seeing pictures of people, animals, but mostly of flowers, not even scenery, just flowers lain across objects, one image almost haunting in Phil’s eyes, red roses spread across a broken table. “Bet you wouldn’t like it if we ripped all these up?” Casper shoves Dan again, who cowers into the wall.   
“Maybe don’t, I-I mean let his have the drawings ya know, it doesn’t do us-”   
“Since when did you become a fag?” Caspar taunts, beginning to rip the page, Phil just watches as the poor boys sketches fall to the ground, the picture of the roses stay mostly intact as it lands at his feet. “Common, lets go,” Phil follows his friend, watching as Dan falls to the ground, picking his pictures up before running away.   
“Need a ride?”   
“Nah, I left something inside, cya later,” Phil walks back the way he came, he had noticed, that in his rush, the boy never picked up the rose picture.   
Phil relises a lot has been forgotten, holding onto the bits he finds, a few have fallen onto the ground along the path the boy must have taken, he picks them up, following them as they appear every few yards.  
They lead him to the toilets, where he slowly opens the door, the raven haired boy doesn’t know what to expect as he enters the room, but certainly not Dan crumpled in the corner, tears streaming down his face.   
Dan doesn’t notice when the boy walks in, too in his own world, avoiding his scarred wrist and the ever growing urge to relapse. He worked so hard on the drawings they destroyed and he wishes he could stand up for himself for once in his god damn life, then it wouldn’t be like this.   
“Dan?” The brunette is startled apon hearing his name, looking up to see the tattooed boy standing tall over him. He just bursts into more tears, scared the older boy has come to hurt him again. “Dan I am so sorry,” He hears him sit down, flinching away when he tries to put a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. “These are really good,” Dan finally looks up, seeing as the other boy hands him back his drawings, “I especially like the one with the roses, you’re a talented boy, Howell,” Phil gives a small smile, the man who radiates light when alone, but Dan could wonder why he was such an ass around Caspar. “I am sorry for what Caspar did to you and even more sorry that I didn’t stop him,” Dan retains eye contact with the man, watching his electric blue eyes before bringing his hand up to wipe his brown ones. He begins to lower his arms but Phil grabs both his hands, Dan flinches before learning the man means no harm in his soft embrace, their hands are held between them as Phil continues to talk, “I want, I want to be there for you, you’re smart and nice and pretty and talented and it… It fucking sucks that you’re treated so bad,”   
“Then why not stop your friend there?” Dan whispers, their hands still connecting them, Phils hands are big and calloused, holding strong but kind and soft at the same time, he doesn’t know why it is so comforting but it automatically makes him feel better.   
The long pause ends with Phils cautious reply, “Because I’m scared, I am scared that if I do, he will treat me like he…. Like he treats you,” Dan chuckles.  
“Yeah, makes since, no one wants to be me,” He glances down, almost smiling, when he looks up Phil is smiling slightly and shaking his head.  
“What you said was very depressing but you look really cute like that,”   
“Since when did you become a fag?” Dan echos Caspars words, Phil laughs but looks down, noticing something on the boys soft wrists.   
“Dan, are you okay?” He looks up apon figuring out precisely what they are.   
“Don’t, don’t look at those!” Dan retracts his hands, he has been clean almost a month but the scars remain. Some darker than others, Phil looks at him.  
“You don’t have to be afraid of me, Dan, I won’t hurt you, please, give me your arms,” Dan tentatively lets his arms reach out towards the boy, wrists up. Phil strokes the boys arms lightly, running his fingers along slowly before leaning down and kissing up the brown eyed boys arms, kissing where he has small lines of scars, making him giggle.  
“What are you doing that for?”   
“To be frank, i’m not sure, but I want you to know that you’re beautiful, okay?” Dan smiles.  
“You’re so fucking cheesy for someone who beats up other kids,”   
“Hey, I don’t do that unless 100% necessary!” Both laugh, at this point Phil's’ face is inches from Dans, he slowly moves his shaking hand to the boys hair before leaning down and kissing him slowly. Dan immediately kisses back, soon grabbing at Phils died black hair. Dan would never dare to admit it, he wouldn’t even admit it to himself, but he liked this boy, he had always found him attractive, but hated his role in things, Phil wasn’t the bad kid here, he was good. Dan was also far more turned on then he would care to admit as Phil begins to run his large hands over his arms and to the edge of his shirt, Dan deepens the kiss, needy and over joyed, not even questioning the situation. Phil slowly grinds into Dan, loving the feeling, loving feeling this man turn to jelly under him.   
“Dadddy,” Dan moans, thrusting into Phil, desperate for friction, Phil pulls away, seeing Dan blush and begin to apologize.”Phil I-”  
Phil bites his lip, smiling cheekily, “Tut tut tut little one, don’t call me Phil,” Dan looks amazed, as Phil connects their lips again. Phil kisses down Dans sensitive neck, hearing him moan and mumble profanities, turning him on even more. Phil moves just long enough for Dan to remove his blue t-shirt before attacking his neck and chest, leaving dark bruises so everyone will know just who Dan belongs to.   
“Please, daddy please,” Dan pants out, his cock throbbing underneath his tight black jeans, “Please please please fuck me, please,” Phil pulls away, looking at Dan, slightly embarrassed.  
“I- I would love to I just I don’t have condoms or lube I just,”   
“My backpack, there is a compartment on the bottom please,” Dan begs, his eyes lidded, Phil can’t believe he is about to loose his virginity to a boy he barely knows in a school bathroom.   
Don’t get me wrong, Phil has sucked his fair share of dicks, but he has never just done it, honestly, he hadn’t really wanted to. But now, with this boy directing him he wants it more than anything, he wants to fuck this boy until he forgets his problems, but most of all, he just really wants to fuck him, to feel that kink of intimacy with the prince watching him with dark eyes. He fishes around, finding a half full bottle of lube.  
“Why do you even have this?” It occurs to Phil that he should ask as most high school boys don’t carry cherry lube to school everyday.   
“You never know when you’ll be hoeing around,” Dan says with a smirk.   
“So you do this often?” Dan just shrugs and begins shimmying out of his tight jeans, his lavender boxers wet with pre cum in some places. Phil watches him, pausing from his previous activity, “What?” Dan finally questions.  
“You just, you look so beautiful,”   
“Stop being so cheesy and fuck me already,” Dan says, but he’s blushing. In this short time, Dan can already feel himself falling for the man currently about to finger him, Dan take off his under wear and lays his sweater on the ground for comfort, and so his bare ass wont be on the bathroom floor. He spreads his long legs and Phil begins slowly pushing one finger in.  
“You look beautiful like this princess,” Phil says as Dan moans, pushing into his fingers as Phil adds another, he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing but he knows what he needs to do, and seeing Dan so flustered is an amazing experience. As he adds his third finger, Dans back arches as he exclaims to ‘just fuck me already’. Phil slowly unzips his pants, Dans mouth dropping as he sees Phils length, the largest the younger has had in him was 6 inches and this is at least 3 inches larger, his mouth waters as he finds a condom the same place he had the lube, passing it with shaking hands to Phil. “What is it baby?”  
“You’re, you’re just so big,” Phil smirks as he rolls the condom up his cock, hoping it fits.  
“Are you ready pretty boy?”   
“Put lube on too, then i’ll be ready,” Dan says sheepishly, almost afraid to take such a big cock, but excited at the pleasure he is sure to receive.   
Phil edges himself in between Dans legs, lining himself up and beginning to slowly push in. When he finally reaches his base, he waits for Dans instruction for him to move. Dan takes a few deep breaths, adjusting to the large cock inside of him before nodding his approval.   
Phil fucks into Dan, slowly at first, moving slightly and just getting the feel of it.   
“Faster daddy,” Dan whines, desperate for Phil to use him, making him cum. Phil pulls himself completely out before ramming back in, making Dan yelp, he begins to move quickly, making Dan scream and hit the wall, forgetting their current setting.   
“So good, so good for daddy, taking my cock so well,” Phil says, pushing onto Dans shoulders against the wall, at this point all Dan can muster are moans and pleas, feeling himself get closer and closer, grabbing his sweater thats underneath him and throwing his head back. “So pretty like this, princess, so pretty under me,” Phil continues to praise Dan but it is lost to him as his mind hazes over.  
“Mmmm close, fuck” Dan moans, relaxing his head on Phil shoulder, Dans words throw Phil over the edge as he fills the condom, riding out his orgasm as Dan covers both of their chest with his own load. Phil falls next to Dan, looking over at the sweaty boy, his hair curly.   
“You’re still very pretty,”   
Bonus, one month later:   
Phil walks around the curb to where him and Dan meet after class, only to be meant by Casper and his new Buddy, Joey, beating on Dan, who is shaking just like the day they got together.   
“Hey! Leave him the fuck alone!” Phil yells, jumping between them.  
“Oh look at that the fag is protecting his boyfriend,” The boys snicker.  
“Yeah, I am protecting my boyfriend, and I may be a fag but I could take both of you so I suggest you get the fuck outta here” Hesitantly, the boys depart, knowing Phil would make good on his threat.   
“Are you okay baby?” Phil asks, stroking Dans hair as ht tears run down his face.   
“I am okay,” Dan wipes his eyes, “Are you ready to go?” Phil smiles, grabbing the boys hand.   
“Oh and I have some drawings to show you!” Dan says excitedly as they walk into Phils room, looking around at Dans art hanging on the walls.   
Phil kisses his head, “I can’t wait to see them”


End file.
